


Repayment in kind

by Blissymbolics



Series: I know a guy [2]
Category: Barry (TV 2018), IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Comedy, Crack Crossover, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Richie and noho hank are exes, Richie falls in with the mob, this is all skeilig's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blissymbolics/pseuds/Blissymbolics
Summary: “Who’s texting you?” Eddie asks from the armchair on the other side of the living room. Richie’s sitting on the couch, his brow clenching deeper as more questions arise with each new text.“Um, it’s Hank. And I think I’m about to fall in with the mob."Or, Hank helped Richie clean up his little problem in Derry, now Richie owes him a favor, and it may be more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/NoHo Hank
Series: I know a guy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930762
Comments: 12
Kudos: 116





	Repayment in kind

**Author's Note:**

> So skeilig and I are trying this out as an exquisite corpse series where we each write a short installment without telling the other what's going to happen and we have to jump off from whatever the other writes. Basically fanfic improv :) Enjoy!  
> 

Okay, maybe Hank wasn’t handling their separation as gracefully as he appeared at the bakery because later that evening Richie receives a flurry of texts in rapid succession.

_Hey man I hope this message finds you well_

_As for me I am doing spectacular_

_Like you would not believe how chill and cool I am_

_I just got this new 4k TV and the acoustics are unreal. 77 inches, OLED, the works_

_Not trying to make you jealous or anything just letting you know I am so totally cool_

_Also by the way when you asked for that favor ;) ;) I was real sneaky and didn’t namedrop you. I know how much you hate that_

_But my family put a lot of heat on my balls for that so I’m thinking you maybe sort of owe me_

_Don’t worry I am not your godfather, but you know what they say: before borrowing money from a friend, decide which you need most_

_Hahaha I kid I kid you will always be my friend :)_

_Anyway I’m outside_

_Come down_

_Now_

“Who’s texting you?” Eddie asks from the armchair on the other side of the living room. Richie’s sitting on the couch, his brow clenching deeper as more questions arise with each new text.

“Um, it’s Hank. And I think I’m either about to fall in with the mob or prostitute myself.”

Eddie gives a slow nod. “Do you have a preference for which?”

Richie shrugs noncommittally. “This is just another day in LA really. He’s outside. Guess I’ll go down and see what he wants.”

Richie gets up and walks over to the front door.

“Should I call the cops if you’re not back in ten?” Eddie asks.

“No, I’ll be okay,” Richie says while shrugging on his jacket. “Can’t be any worse than when he took me to his favorite Polish front for Valentine’s Day and the place got raided by the feds before the dessert came out.”

Eddie nods and takes a sip of his tea. “Well, have fun and try to keep all your fingernails.”

“I’ll do my best.”

With that, Richie opens the door and steps into the hallway. He walks down the stairs and pushes open the front door of the apartment building, only to see Hank leaning against his car with a black hood pulled over his head, highlighting the pitch paleness of his skin. But as soon as he catches sight of Richie his face lights up with a smile so wide it looks anatomically uncomfortable.

“Hey man! I was worried you’d leave me here high and dry. Let’s get in the car so we can do some shop talk.”

While Hank circles around to the driver’s side, Richie obediently opens the passenger door and steps inside.

“So, now that we’re cozy,” Hank starts once they’re both settled, “as Mulan said, let’s get down to business. Here’s the gist: CB called in his second cousin to clean up your little mess in Derry. By the way, super cute town. Why’d you never mention it? Anyway, clean up went smoothly, no issues with the cops. But you know the old saying: an eye for an eye means both people get eyes. So–“

“Hank, it’s cool,” Richie interrupts. “I knew I’d have to pay you back eventually. You really saved my ass, so don’t worry about it. Whatever you need, money, a favor, I’m good for it.”

Hank smiles mischievously, and Richie starts to get worried.

“Well, there is one thing you can do for me. You see, I already repaid CB and his cousin by taking care of one of their targets here in LA, so really, the debt is just between you and me. And, well, I sort of told everyone that we’re dating again.”

Richie blinks, wondering how he’s supposed to respond to that.

“Why?”

Hank shrugs. “I don’t know, man. They kept asking why I was doing this for you and I couldn’t say you were my ex because who cleans up a body for their ex? I would have looked like total simp. So I said you were my boyfriend and now they keep asking when they get to meet you. We’re having this little shindig over at Rushan’s place tomorrow night. Nothing fancy, casual dress code. You accompany me, we schmooze, eat some piroshki, then the debt is repaid.”

Richie rhythmically nods his head as Hank’s talking, aware that he doesn’t really have a choice in the matter.

“So… I just have to pretend we’re dating for a night, then we call it even?”

Hank nods. “Yep, that’s it. Although next week is Maksim’s birthday party, and I think most of the guys will be bringing dates. Then we have our annual bowling tournament against the Mérida Cartel, and not to give you big head, but your curve ball is like, out of this world, so we could really use you on our team. And Olga’s getting married in June, and well, what loser goes to a wedding without a plus one?”

Richie lets out a long sigh. “Okay, it’s cool. Cleaning up a body is a big fucking favor, so if all I need to do is pretend to be your boyfriend for a while, that’s cool with me.”

But how the hell is he supposed to explain this to Eddie?

“Awesome! You’re an amazing friend, Richie. The best.” Hank reaches out to put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing tight, and letting it linger there a little too long.

Richie clears his throat. “Okay, well, I should get going. Don’t want Eddie getting worried.” He reaches for the door handle.

“Yes, of course!” Hank retracts his hand. “Give him my love. I’m so happy for the two of you.” Hank is gripping the steering wheel tight, his smile more of a grimace.

“Yeah, cool,” Richie says while stepping out of the car. “So, do you just want to pick me up here tomorrow?”

“Yes! I’ll be by at eight. Don’t keep me waiting,” he says with a wink.

Richie nods then shuts the door, and Hank gives him a thumbs up before turning the ignition and driving away, leaving Richie standing on the curb trying to process what the hell just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Your move, Jenni


End file.
